


Spoiled Beach Vacation

by MinervaJoana



Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [17]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Sickfic, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana
Summary: Minho gets sick while on vacation
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know & Everyone
Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352
Kudos: 35





	Spoiled Beach Vacation

The members of Stray Kids were ecstatic. They just found out that they were going to Busan for the next month, and aside from needing to film occasionally, they essentially had the entire month in Busan off. The members started planning a beach vacation almost immediately. They were going to spend the first three days at Jeongin’s house, then stay at a hotel near the beach for the rest of their vacation.

The first part of the vacation at Jeongin’s house went swimmingly. They all helped around the house, and got to know their maknae a little bit more. When they got to the beach they found out that they wouldn’t be staying in a hotel, but rather a fairly large AirBnB. It was large enough that they could each have their own room if they wanted. Even though they could each have their own room, they decided to do two to a room.

The eight boys had been thoroughly enjoying their beachside vacation for about a week, when one of the members started to feel sick. Minho had woken up and was simultaneously feeling hot and cold, had a headache, and his stomach hurt. He did not want to get out of bed at all. Unlucky for him he was sharing a room with Hyunjin, which meant that he had to listen to Hyunjin’s alarm go off at 8:30 with a loud “HWANG HYUNJIN WAKE UP!” Hearing the alarm go off made him feel ten times worse, and when he tried to get up to turn it off, he felt his stomach lurch as if it were trying to escape his own body. 

Minho didn’t have time to even get out of his bed before he started to puke. All he could do was sit on the edge of his bed as bile and last night’s dinner continued to come up in waves with each gag and retch. It wasn’t long before the smell and the sound woke up Hyunjin. He was originally going to ask what was happening, but his eyes immediately shot open, when he layed eyes on Minho. Hyunjin quickly left the room and came back with a bucket, swiftly putting it under Minho’s mouth as he continued to puke.

The other members saw the commotion of a half asleep Hyunjin scrambling around the kitchen for a bucket and the scurrying of back to his room. Their interest had been piqued, so they followed him, and their own eyes opened wide when they saw the state that Minho was in. Chan made quick work of getting a mop to clean up the puke, while Felix and Seungmin decided to make soup. Jeongin took Jisung with him into town to look for medicine. Changbin was the only one who didn’t really have anything to do, so he decided to parkour his way over the mess and onto Minho’s bed to comfort him. When Changbin got right next to Minho, he could feel the heat radiating off him.

By the time Minho had finished puking, Chan had finished cleaning up the mess he’d made. Minho was completely exhausted after he finished, to the point that he didn’t even protest when Changbin picked him up bridal style into the bathroom. Minho then found himself lying in a tub of lukewarm water, and it felt really good in his fevered state. The fever had made Minho so out of it, that he didn’t even realize when he had been moved from the tub to the couch. He also hadn’t really realized that Chan and Changbin had been the ones to bathe him and put him clean pajamas

“I NEED A BUCKET!” exclaimed Minho suddenly before clamping his hand over his mouth. Hyunjin, who had just finished cleaning out the bucket from the first round of sick immediately put it back under Minho’s mouth. The second round of puking was rather short, and only lasted around thirty seconds. Shortly after Felix and Seungmin had finished making the soup, and Jisung and Jeongin had returned from the pharmacy. Chan helped Minho take the medications the two members had purchased, then continued to baby Minho by feeding him his soup.

When Minho had finished eating, he passed out almost instantly. The other seven members decided to stay inside the house to care for their sick member and just enjoy each other’s company until Minho got better. It took about three more days before Minho was puke and fever free, another two before he felt like an actual human again. He had apologized profusely for the mess he had made and thanked his members for taking good care of him. He also made sure to leave a large tip to the owner of the AirBnB as an apology to them, so they would be able to deep clean the place if they chose to. The eight boys spent the last week of their vacation outside on the beach, once again happy to be in the sun.


End file.
